Internet connectivity enables access to social networking, personal finances, entertainment, news, shopping, and other essential goods, services, and information. With the proliferation of mobile devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and other devices, there is a corresponding need to provide Internet connectivity to these mobile devices.
Currently, there is a diverse ecosystem of wireless broadband devices to provide Internet connectivity, including integrated and external mobile broadband cards, USB modems, mobile hotspot devices, wireless routers, broadband modems, and others. Generally, such wireless broadband devices may provide WWAN (wireless wide area network) Internet access through a WLAN (wireless local area network) hotspot. However, it is difficult to monitor and manage client devices connected to such wireless broadband devices, as there is no standardized management interface amongst the various device manufacturers. Moreover, because of the various wireless broadband device form factors, several different communication interfaces may be utilized for providing access to management interfaces, with many communication interfaces providing limited security features.